Enzyme model studies on the catalysis of the Knoevenagel and related reactions in benzene solution at 25 degrees Centigrade will be continued with an emphasis on the catalysis of the condensation of cinnamaldehyde with ethyl cyanoacetate by 2-pyridone, tetra- hexylammonium benzoate and other catalysts. Rate laws, rate constants, and perhaps equilibrium constants will be measured and determined. Our current work on benzoate catalysis points to the fact that it is a very powerful base catalyst in non-polar aprotic solvents, an observation that suggests that carboxylate ions in the hydrophobic enzyme active site environment may function similarly in the absence of solvating water molecules. Studies of condensation reactions between cinnamaldehyde and weaker carbon acids will be initiated. The use of chemically anchored catalysts as aids in elucidating complex kinetics in non-polar solvents will be explored.